


Caught in a Bad Romance

by ArchaicAsterism



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Clubbing, Comedy, I genuinely think Im funny pls laugh, If You Squint - Freeform, Jealousy, Light Angst, M/M, Post-Break Up, Pretty setters?? No petty setters, SKIRTKAWA, Suga is also in a skirt because I say so, Sugawara Koushi is a Little Shit, This was supposed to be exes to lovers but it's really just oikawa being dramatic, theres some grinding in here, they want to kiss so bad, theyre so dramatic I hate them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:09:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29958693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArchaicAsterism/pseuds/ArchaicAsterism
Summary: He could do this. It would be fine.It wasn't fine.--Maybe going out clubbing with your ex isn't the best idea. Oikawa Tooru is full of nothing but bad ideas.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Sawamura Daichi, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Oikawa Tooru/Sugawara Koushi
Comments: 10
Kudos: 22





	Caught in a Bad Romance

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rare_pair_princess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rare_pair_princess/gifts).



> Please ignore the title LMAO 
> 
> But hi hello!! Shoe I know this isn't exactly what you wanted but this is what u get. Mostly unedited bc I am tired but enjoy!! <33

"Absolutely not, I refuse. I won't go anywhere if _he's_ there." 

Iwaizumi sighed, questioning if he was truly able to get away with murdering his best friend. The pros heavily outweigh the cons, but Iwaizumi realized that Oikawa might come back to haunt him. He would rather have a truck run him over repeatedly than allow Oikawa’s smug ass to come back and live out his afterlife annoying the shit out of him. 

Or maybe he just cared about the idiot. The jury was still out on that one. 

"Oikawa," Iwaizumi pressed, his patience wearing thin, "it's just one afternoon. Can you _please_ get over yourself for a few hours?" 

Oikawa scoffed, turning up his nose and putting on the most — _dramatic, insufferable, ugly—_ offended expression possible. The brunette had the audacity to look like _he_ was the one being inconvenienced.

Iwaizumi was going to kill him. Wring his stupid little neck and finally rid himself of the nuisance that was Tooru Oikawa. 

"You know how important this is to me and Daichi. You _know_ how much we were looking forward to this. You and Sugawara-" 

" _Don't,"_ Oikawa hissed, completely interrupting Iwaizumi’s pleading, "put his name anywhere _near_ mine. Matter of fact, don't say it at all."

Gritting his teeth, Iwaizumi decided to play Oikawa’s stupid game. "You and _Daichi’s plus one_ , are the only people willing to go with us. Four tickets for four people, we _need_ you."

Okay, maybe he laid it on a little thick but stroking Oikawa’s ego was a small price to pay for getting what he wanted. 

There was a brief moment of silence, and Iwaizumi knew that Oikawa was thinking it over. Now, Iwaizumi prided himself on knowing a lot about Oikawa, they _were_ best friends after all. But after the break-up, Oikawa’s thoughts were almost a complete mystery. He became wilder, showing-off more than usual and ramping up the dramatics to the max. He seemed to be compensating for something, and Iwaizumi had no idea what.

"Hm, fine! I'll go. Only because your plans would fall apart without me!" 

Iwaizumi forcefully fought down the urge to repeatedly bash his head into the wall. It was going to be a long night. 

⇐ • ⇒ 

The strobing lights of the club could be seen from outside, accompanied by the thudding sounds of crappy club music with too much bass. Oikawa frowned from the passenger seat of Iwaizumi’s car, picking at the nonexistent lint on his clothes. Apparently, Iwaizumi and Daichi wanted to party before their concert, which made absolutely no sense to Oikawa. Why go to a club just to leave for a concert? In the end, Oikawa decided it didn't really matter, as long as he got the free drinks he was promised. 

"Are you done pouting? I'd like to go in to meet them," Iwaizumi huffed. Jesus, his friend must be down _bad_ if he's this eager to go to the club. Iwaizumi _never_ wants to go clubbing with him. 

Oikawa waved him off, hyping himself up in his head. There was no reason to be so jittery, he looked _hot_. He had chosen his favorite crop top, all shimmery teal and silk, pairing it with a newly bought pure white flare skirt. Iwaizumi had twisted up his face at the outfit, claiming that it was weird to wear his old school colors. No one really cared what he thought though, so Oikawa disregarded his opinion completely. (If he had worn those specific colors because a certain someone had loved them back in high-school, that was one's business but his own.) 

He'd forgone any heavy make-up, not wanting to sweat it off or have it smudged by sweaty hooligans with no class. 

So yeah, he looked amazing and he knew it. So what was the problem? 

Oikawa unbuckled, stepping out of the car before he made himself too nervous. Rolling his shoulders, he turned and began fixing his hair in the car window. ' _You've got this. It's one night, right? No need to get tripped up over someone so annoyingly beau-_ **_annoying_ ** _.'_

Yeah, he was stopping that train of thought right there. He hadn't even seen _him_ since The Incident™, so there was no way to tell if _he_ was still as pretty as he remembered. Which he wasn't. 

Pretty, that is. 

' _Fucking Christ, pull yourself together.'_

"Will you hurry up? You've been fixing your hair for five minutes! You look _fine."_ Iwaizumi yelled from the club door. Oikawa sighed, dropping his hands and making his way towards his friend. He could do this, it would be fine. 

⇐ • ⇒ 

It wasn't fine. 

Seated in a booth towards the back, Oikawa sat directly across from the very bane of his existence. One Sugawara Koushi sat primly in his seat, nursing some fruity drink with an obscure name that Oikawa couldn't remember. They were alone, ditched by their so-called "best friends". They were traitors. Lying, scheming, _evil_ traitors. 

The moment Oikawa locked eyes with that silver-haired menace, Iwaizumi was grabbing Daichi by the arm and spouting off some half-assed excuse about needing to go to the bathroom. Oikawa saw right through that of course, but he expected the two to run off and make out, not fucking _leave._ They had taken Iwaizumi’s car, the bastards, leaving Sugawara's car as the only vehicle available. 

They were smart, he'd give them that. Unfortunately, his anger and pettiness far outweighed any appreciation he had for this little plan of theirs. He couldn’t wait to get his hands on them. He was going to wring their necks, Iwaizumi's massive arms be damned. 

"I hope you're not sulking at a club. That's not very sexy, you know." Sugawara hummed, lips wrapping around the straw in his glass. Oikawa's eyes unconsciously followed the movement, watching as those plush lips parted and- holy shit. Was he wearing lipstick? That little _tease._

Oikawa mentally slapped himself for getting so easily distracted. He had avoided looking at Sugawara's face for this exact reason. ' _Snap out of it. Don't fall for cheap tricks.'_

The brunette scoffed, crossing his ankles and folding his hands under his chin, elbows resting on the table.. _'Two can play at that game.'_ He tilted his head, humming in response. "Well, it's a good thing I don't care what _you_ think is sexy. I mean," he paused, eyes flicking down to Sugawara's outfit, "you clearly have no taste." 

Oikawa was lying through his teeth of course. He hated to admit it, but Sugawara looked _gorgeous._ Starlight silver hair framed his face perfectly, curling up at the tips and making it look unbelievably soft. His lips were painted a soft rosy pink, plush, and slightly glossed from his drink. Oikawa caught himself flicking his gaze up to Sugawara's eyes. Pools of gunmetal grey were as sharp and shiny as their namesake, rimmed in black and protected by a curtain of long lashes. 

And that was just his _face._

From the brief once-over Oikawa had given, he saw that Sugawara had chosen a black sleeveless turtleneck, tucked neatly into a matching pleated skirt. Judging from the clacking he heard beneath the table, Oikawa guessed that Suga had decided on heels tonight. 

Almost as if reading his mind, Suga crossed his legs, brushing his foot with Oikawa’s leg and briefly flashing the material that hugged his thigh. That too, was black, contrasting perfectly with Suga’s pearlescent skin. It drove Oikawa crazy. He was reminded of just how _good_ Suga looked in black and it made him want to tear his hair out. 

Sugawara Koushi was the goddamn devil and he hated him. 

Despite his comment (and his staring), Sugawara simply shrugged, flashing a wide smile that was just a bit _too_ wide to be genuine. "My taste was you, right? Now, what does that say?"

Oikawa’s right eye twitched. _That smug son of a-_ "Oh? Finally admitting to it are we?" He purred, smiling sweetly. "Don't worry, I'm _everyone's_ taste." 

Sugawara scoffed, rolling his eyes and bringing his drink to his lips again, "Don't worry, I know." 

Oikawa narrowed his eyes, smile freezing on his face. Iwaizumi was _so_ dead for dragging him here and making him endure this. 

After trading a few more thinly veiled insults, Oikawa had decided he needed to blow off some steam. He figured that he might as well enjoy himself while he was here. Excusing himself, Oikawa made a big show of leaving to find a partner to dance with. He was determined to ignore Sugawara for the rest of the night. Iwaizumi would come back after the concert, pick him up, and he would never have to see that self-satisfied asshole ever again. Take _that_ Sugawara. 

⇐ • ⇒ 

It had been two hours. 

Two hours of dancing with strangers, throwing back shots, and deliberately _not_ looking at Sugawara to see where he was or who he was dancing with. 

The club's lights were beginning to irritate Oikawa, the strobe and low lighting starting to give him a headache. He wanted to go home. He itched to drag Iwaizumi back to his place to talk about how infuriating the silvernette had been all night. 

But he couldn't. 

Instead, he was stuck here; grinding and dancing on a guy he had never seen before, fighting back a headache and the urge to look around for a glimpse of silver hair. 

He didn't have to fight too hard, because right after, the aforementioned asshole moved into his peripheral vision. He was also dancing with someone and talking lowly, randomly letting out shrill giggles that grated on Oikawa's nerves. Sugawara was clearly being a tryhard, which meant it was the perfect opportunity to show him up. 

Oikawa spun around to face his partner, some weirdo with bleach blonde hair, wrapping his arms around his neck. The man reeks of alcohol, but at this moment all Oikawa cares about is flirting and then rubbing Suga’s smug little nose in it. 

Around him, the music is loud, vibrations thrumming under his skin as he dances. It's exciting, having something (read: someone) to show off for. So, Oikawa does his best to deliver. 

He slowly runs his hands down the guy's chest, swaying and shaking with the beat. With a sharp turn, he presses his back up against the man's chest, smirking as an arm comes to wrap around his waist. The brunette throws his head back, eyes slipping shut as he exposes the smooth skin of his neck. He hums happily as the man immediately begins spewing praises and compliments, boosting Oikawa’s ego. 

"You're so pretty," the guy drawls, and Oikawa preens, rewarding the man with a slow roll of his hips. He peeks his eyes open, ready to have a good laugh at Sugawara’s shocked expression, only for his mouth to fall open in shock. 

Sugawara is practically bent over in the middle of the dancefloor, hands trailing down his sides as he arches his back and slowly stands up. There's someone else behind him, gripping his hips and squeezing. 

Oikawa blinks, clearing the red bordering his vision. That's not _dancing._ That's practically softcore porn. Was no one else seeing this? Oikawa knew that Sugawara was desperate but he hadn't expected all of this. 

A quick press on his waist reminds Oikawa that he was in the middle of something. "Why'd you stop movin'?" The guy murmurs, nosing Oikawa's hair and gently trying to restart their rhythm. 

Suddenly, this dance thing isn't so fun anymore. He carefully extracts himself from the guy's hold, mumbling an apology and marching over to Sugawara, who is _still whoring it up_ with his dance partner. 

"Excuse us," Oikawa yells over the music, gripping Sugawara's bare arm and dragging him back to the table. "We'll be back!" He calls over his shoulder, knowing full-well that they won't be. 

The second that they reach their booth, Sugawara is tearing his arm from Oikawa's grip and snapping his head up, eyes narrow and alight with anger. 

"What the fuck was that?" He hisses, glaring up at Oikawa. Even with the heels, Sugawara is shorter than him. It would be cute if Sugawara wasn't looking at him with such an ugly expression. 

"I think you know exactly what that was. I had to stop you before you started fucking on the dance floor!" Oikawa snaps back, hands gesturing wildly as he speaks. "Do you know how indecent you looked?" 

Sugawara rears back, offense clear on his face. "Indecent? It's a fucking club, Oikawa. I was _dancing."_

"You call that dancing?" 

Suga lets out a frustrated noise, hands coming up like he's about to throttle Oikawa. Which, in all fairness, he might. "You're not my mother _or_ my boyfriend. I can dance with _whoever_ I want, _however_ I want." 

"Excuse me." 

Both Oikawa and Sugawara turn towards the new voice, anger fading to a low simmer as they realize it's one of the bartenders. 

"I'm going to have to ask you two to leave. You're disrupting the other customers." 

Oikawa scoffs, picking up his jacket and shooting a sharp glare at Suga. "Gladly." He says, slipping past the bartender and heading for the door. 

There's no _click-clack_ following behind him, so that means that Sugawara is probably staying behind, shooting off apologies and kissing ass. Oikawa wants to roll his eyes out of his skull because Sugawara is just so predictable. 

He waits outside, enjoying the slight breeze on his sweaty skin. About ten minutes pass before Sugawara emerges from the club, looking infinitely more pissed than he did before they left. He turns to face Oikawa, lips curling back in a snarl. 

"You." He grits out, storming over. His fists are clenched at his side and his makeup is smudged. Oikawa won't lie, it was kind of hot. "You are pathologically self-absorbed! Your ego requires constant attention, and you're infuriatingly stubborn. But I was willing to put up with it tonight, for our friends." 

Oikawa licks his lips, emotionlessly staring down at Suga. He then crosses his arms, raising an eyebrow in question. "Are you done? I'd like to go home now if you don't mind. This wasn't pleasant for me either." 

For a second, Oikawa worries that Sugawara is about to pop a blood vessel with how red he is, but the silvernette simply glares as holds back whatever it was he was going to say. He's probably realized that arguing is useless and that alone almost makes Oikawa feel better. It means he can _finally_ go home. 

Suga sends off one more harsh glare before turning on his heel and leaving. Oikawa follows, thankful that this night was about to end. 

Suga angrily walked into the street and unlocked his car, sliding into the driver's seat and slamming the door shut. Before Oikawa could reach the passenger door, he heard the _click_ of the car lock sliding into place. 

Hesitantly, Oikawa taps on the window. "Uhm, hello? Sugawara?" 

Suga slowly rolls down the window and tilts his head in question. "Yeah?" 

"The uhm, the doors are locked." 

"Yeah," Sugawara repeats as he ignites the engine. "So?" 

Oikawa stares at Suga, wondering if he's gone mad. "How am I supposed to get in?"

"Oh right!" Suga exclaims, perking up and blinking. He smiles, wide and blinding. "You don't!" 

"Wh-" 

"Bye now!" Suga calls, waving as he rolls up the window. Oikawa is forced to step back and watch as Suga pulls away, driving down the street. 

What the fuck was that? 

God, he fucking _hated_ Sugawara Koushi. 

-

Surprisingly (or unsurprisingly in Oikawa's case), Sugawara didn't actually have the balls to just leave him there. 

About five minutes after driving off, Sugawara's platinum white Sedan was pulling up in front of the club once again. Oikawa had taken to sitting near the entrance, and immediately got up when he saw the car.

"Well look who came crawling back! Leaving me was too much for you, huh?"

Sugawara rolled his eyes, unlocking the doors. "Just shut up and get in." 

Oikawa didn't have to be told twice. He slipped into the passenger's seat, throwing his jacket on the back seat. 

"What's your address?" Suga asked, pulling out his phone. Oikawa told him, a bit upset that Suga now knew where he lived. Once the address was typed in, Oikawa buckled up and prepared for the most awkward car ride of his life. 

"So-," 

Suga held up a hand, effectively killing the rest of the words on Oikawa's tongue. "No. No talking. I'm going to play my music and you're going to sit there and text Iwa or something." 

Sighing, Oikawa did as he was told, not wanting to start another argument. 

The car pulled off, bursting to life as Suga’s music began to flow from the radio. The silvernette hummed along, tapping the wheel in tune with whatever was playing. 

It was then that Oikawa realized that he missed this. Driving through the city at night, music blaring from the speakers and the windows rolled down. He missed Suga’s twinkling laughter as the wind whipped through his hair while his favorite song played. He missed _them_. 

"I hope you know that I'm still pissed at you." Suga interrupted, dragging Oikawa out of his trip down memory lane. "That guy was hot, I would've gone home with him."

And then Oikawa remembered that he _still fucking hated Sugawara Koushi._

Why were feelings so complicated? Deciding that facing feelings was for losers, Oikawa opened his phone, sending a quick text to Iwaizumi. 

  
  
  


**_To: Iwaizumi_ **

_I hate you._

**_From: Iwaizumi_ **

_Yeah yeah. I'll listen to u bitch later ok ?_

**_To: Iwaizumi_ **

_You owe me lunch. This was the WORST!! >:( _

_He's so irritating!!! Why were we ever together??_

**_From: Iwaizumi_ **

_Idk u tell me_

**_To: Iwaizumi_ **

_You're so rude over text :(( How does Daichi put up with you?_

**_From: Iwaizumi_ **

_Stop asking stupid questions and get ur ass home._

_Txt me when ur there_

**_To: Iwaizumi_ **

_Yeah yeah, whatever mom._

Oikawa closed his phone, not bothering to see what Iwaizumi replied with. Probably more dry responses and badly spelled words. 

"This it?" Suga asked, making Oikawa look out the window to see his street. Thank God. 

"Yeah, that’s it," Oikawa responded, itching to get out of this goddamn car. "This one here," he said, pointing to his apartment. Suga nodded, wordlessly pulling into the driveway. 

Oikawa barely waited until the car came to a full stop and unlocked, unbuckling his seatbelt and pushing the door open. He just wanted to get upstairs and sleep. 

"Yeah, thanks for the ride. Really appreciate it, even though you left me in the dust the first time. The second time was better, but granted, you do know a lot about being second." Oikawa was just rambling by now. He didn't even know what he was saying let alone _why,_ he just wanted Suga gone. 

It apparently worked, because Suga stared at him, unimpressed, before reaching over and closing the door. 

As Oikawa watched the car pull out from his driveway, he was suddenly struck by the fact that his shoulders were bare. He had left his jacket in the back of Suga’s car. 

Goddammit. 

He really, _really,_ fucking hated Sugawara Koushi. 

And his car. 

**Author's Note:**

> yeah they're definitely in love


End file.
